Now and Then
by IsisChaotic
Summary: Maria is tired of being the weak Diva.When a friend of hers hires a trainer she falls for him unfourtunatley she's already engaged.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone!

**Now and then Chapter 1**

"URGGH!"Maria screamed as she threw her purse down.

"Maria honey what's wrong?"asked Maria's friend Torrie Wilson.

"Mickie kicked my butt again in a match and then when I was walking backstage she started telling her boyfriend Kenny and all of the Spirit Squad how bad I am as a wrestler!"Maria screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Maria don't believe anything Mickie says she's just a psycho bitch."Torrie said putting her arm around Maria's shoulder.

"I know that,but it's just sometimes I wish I could be a good wrestler."Maria said in desperation.

"Honey have you talked to Carlito about this mabey he could train you."Torrie said

"I already asked he doesn't want to train me because he thinks I'll get hurt"Maria replied with her eyes glued to the floor.

"Well what about Trish or some of the other Divas?"Torrie asked

Maria looked at her and said"Trish is training Beth,Lita is to busy with Edge,Victoria and Candace hate me and all of the other girls are on Smackdown."

_God I hate seeing her like this_

Torrie thought to herself.

"Honey listen don't let this get you down that's just what Mickie wants."Torrie said softly.

"I guess your right I have to go I need to get changed for my date with Carlito he said he has something important to tell me"Maria said sadly.

"Bye honey."Torrie said as Maria walked out the door.

"Bye"Maria replied.

_I've got to help her I've got to do something_

Then it hit her.Torrie pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number and when a voice answered she said

"Hey it's me Torrie listen I've got a favor to ask"

"Sure what do you need?"a male voice replied

"A girl friend of mine needs some training and I was wondering if you would mind doing it?"Torrie asked

"Sure why not I've been kinda thinking about going into personal training"the man replied

"Ok awesome listen we'll be in Orlando,Florida next Tuesday think you can meet us there?"Torrie asked

"Sure no problem." the guy said

"Thats great"Torrie said.

"Hey what's this girl's name anyway?"the guy asked

"Oh it's Maria Kanellis"Torrie replied.

"Alright guess I'll see you Tuesday"the man said.

"Ok see you then"Torrie said

"Ok bye"the guy said

"Bye"Torrie said and closed her cell phone.

_Maria is so gonna love this_

Torrie thought to herself as she headed out the door.

**End of Ch. 1**

**So what did you guys think?Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone!

**Now and Then Chapter. 2**

_Well I don't look half bad_

Maria thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.She was wearing a black sling top dress that stopped just under the knee,and had pulled her hair into a high ponytail.She had just finished her makeup and putting on her black heels when there was a knock at her door.Maira got up and opened the door to see Carlito standing there with a big grin."Hey beautiful."Carlito said as he leaned in and kissed her.She smiled after the kiss and said"Well thank you and you look quite handsome yourself."Maria looked at him he was wearing a white button up shirt with khaki pants."So are you ready to go?"Carlito asked.Maria grabbed her purse and closed her door and after hooking her arm with his she said"I am now."With that the pair headed to Carlito's car.

Carlito pulled into a very nice italian resturaunt and led Maira inside where they were sitted to a table near the back.Looking around at the resturaunt Maria said"It's beautiful."Then Carlito looked at her and said"Yes,you are."Maria smirked at his comment and soon a half hour had passes and the couple had finished their dinner and were heading back to the car when Maria said"I thought there was something important you wanted to talk about."Carlito grinned and said"There is hop in the car there is something I want to show you."

The couple drove around for a while until Carlito pulled into what appeared to be a park.He got out of the car and like a gentleman helped Maira out , and proceeded to lead her through the park.They stopped in a area with lots of trees and a lake in the middle.Then Carlito got down on one knee and pulled out a small box and said"Maria Kanellis will you marry me?"Shocked at he said Maria didn't say anything and after a moment tears began to pour from her face and she managed to choke out"Y..Yes."With

that Carlito opened the box and slid a diamond ring on her finger.Maria looked at the rind as Carlito stood up and then jumped in his arms."I love you"Carlito whispered into her ear.Maria smiled trying but failing to blink back tears and said"I love you too."They spent the next half hour walking around the park when finally they returned to Carlito's car.

Carlito stopped at the hotel and walked Maria back to her room.He turned to look at her stroking her face and said"You've made me the happiest man alive."Maria smiled at him and said"And you have made me the luckiest woman in the world."Then Carlito kissed her on the lips and turned back towards the elevator.

Maria went into her room changed into some pjs and proceeded to call Torrie

"Hey Torr."Maria said

"Oh hey honey how did your date with Carlito go?"

"Torr your not gonna believe this,but he proposed to me he actually proposed!"Maria almost screamed

"Oh my god honey I'm so happy for you."Torrie said with a smile

"Oh Torrie I love him so much"Maria said

"Well i'm happy for the both of you and I have a suprise for you."Torrie said

"What is it?"Maria sked

"Well remember your whole 'I wish i could be a better wrestler' thing?"Torrie asked

"Uh yeah"Maria said with a slight bit of sadness in her voice

"Well honey your never gonna believe this,but I found someone who agreed to train you!"Torrie said

"Oh wow are you serious?"Maria asked

"Hon I'm dead serious they will be at our show in Orlando."Torrie said

"Oh my god this has got to be the best day in my life."Maria said with excitement

"Well honey I'm happy that you are happy."Torrie said

"Well I better let you go I'm kinda tired been a long happy day."Maria said

"Ok hon I love you bye."Torrie said

"Love you to bye."Maria said and after she hung up her phone she fell into a deep happy sleep

**Meanwhile in Carlito's room...**

Carlito had entered his room and starred at the sight on his bed.There wearing absolutley nothing was none other than Candace Michelle."Hey baby I've missed you."Candace said as she began to touch herself.Carlito grinned as he began to strip and said"Not half as much as I've missed you!"They then spent the next few minutes having extremely passionate sex.when it was over Candace looked at Carlito and said"So you still gonna marry Maria?"Carlito looked at her "'Course I am ,but just because I'm gonna marry her don't mean we can't stop doing it"he said with a grin as the two prepared themselves for 'Round 2'.

**End of Ch.2**

**So what did you guys think?Carlito has been a very naughty boy hurting Maria like that.Oh and who do you guys think this mystery man is that Torrie Called?Plz Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Anything!

**Now and then Chapter 3.**

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Maria groaned as she slammed her hand down onto the alarm clock.

_Crap I better get up_

She thought to herself as she got up and made her way to the bathroom and turned on the cold water for a quick shower.

_I can't believe it I'm engaged..Engaged to an awesome guy and I'm finally gonna get some training!_

Maria couldn't believe it finally her life was on track and she was extremely happ.

Maria had just wrapped a towel around her waist when Cascada's 'Everytime we touch' rang through her hotel room signaling someone was calling.Maria reached for her phone and opened it and said "Hello"

"Hey beautiful."Calito said

"Oh hey sweetie!"Maria said happily

"Hey I just wanted to tell you Torrie called here and said she couldn't get you,but that she wants you to go out shopping with her and some friends and that we're going out with her and some people tonight."

"Oh ok thanks your so sweet."Maria said

"Oh well I gotta be nice to my future wife."Carlito said with a grin

Maria smiled and said"Oh well I look forward to being Mrs. 'Caribbean Cool'."

Carlito laughed"Well baby I've got something to do , but I'll pick you up tonight at your room around seven ok?"

"Sure sounds bye sweetheart I love you."Maria said

"Bye baby I love you too."Carlito replied and hung up.

Maria grinned from ear to ear.

_Oh I better call Torr before she has a heart attack_

Maria quickly dialed the number she knew by heart and waited until she heard "Hello"

"Hey Torr!"Maria said

"Ria oh my god where were you I tried to call you three times and I still didn't get an answer so I called Carlito honey you had me worried!"Torrie practicly yelled.

"Oh sorry Torr I was in the shower."Maria replied

"Oh it's ok honey I was just scared you know your like a sister to me."Torrie said sweetley

"Ok Carlito called me and said that you wanted to go shopping and that later we were going out is that right?"Maria asked

"Thats right so that means you've got ten minutes to get your ass ready before I come breaking down you door!"Torrie said with a laugh

"Ok I'll see ya in a few minutes bye!"Maria said

"Bye hon."Torrie said and hung up

Maria closed her phone and flew threw her clothes finally deciding on a pink American Eagle shirt and some ripped jeans accomponied by some brown and pink flip flops.Maria had just finished her makeup when a knock came to her door.

"Come in!"She said loudly

The door opened and there stood Torrie in a pink sun dress.

"Hey girl you ready to go?"Torrie asked

Maria grinned and said"Yup let's go!"

Torrie laughed and led Maira out. On the way to the parking lot Maira said"So tell me alittle bit more about this 'trainer'."

Torrie smiled at her as they boarded an elevator"Well all I can tell you is that he used to work for TNA and sorta works for the UFC now, but is taking time off to train you."

Maria's eyes got big and said"Wow I feel lucky!"

Torrie laughed and said"Well me and him are old friends."

Maria looked at her as the elevator stopped and they got off and said "So it's a guy?"

Torrie chuckled as they walked towards her Toyota Camry and said "Yes, It's a guy."

Maria grinned and then noticed that Trish and Beth Pheonix were standing by Torrie's car.Torrie waved and said"Hey girls you all ready?"

"Yep"they answered in unison and thenwalked over to Maria and gave her a hug.

"Hey girl congrats."Trish said with a smile

"Yeah your one lucky girl Carlito is a great guy."Beth said.

"I know"Maria said as they got into Torrie's car.

"So now we're off to do some well deserved shopping!"Torrie said which recieved a laugh from alll of the girls in the car.

**Meanwhile in Carlito's Hotel Room...**

Candice looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and laughed.

_That stupid bitch Maria how dumb can she be I mean come on it's obvious Carlito only wants me and the sooner she realises that the less pain she'll have to suffer_

Candice applied her makeup when and idea struck her.She had overheard from Carlito's conversation with Torrie which club they were all going to tonight.Candice pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello"A female's voice answered

"Hey Vicky it's Candie listen meet me at the Starbuck's down the street I've got a plan that you are just gonna love!"Candice said and hung up.

Candice then put on an extremely slutty dress and headed out of the bathrrom .She looked at Carlito and said"If ya ever want another ride you know my number hot stuff."With tah tsaid she walked out of Carlito's room and headed for a car and thought.

_Maria is in for a rude awakening Carlito is my mine _

**End of Chapter 3**

**So what did you think?I jsut wanted to thank all of you who reviewed this story especially you Shane O Mac!Oh and I know I spelled Candice's name differently in the other chapter's,but I changed it.Oh and in case you didn't get it Maria's trainer is a guy and he used to work with TNA and now 'sorta works with UFC'.Oh and what kind of sick plan does Candice have?Plz review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone!

**Now and Then Chapter 4**

"Come on Maria we have to go in here!"Torrie said as she was practicly dragging Maria over to Victoria Secrets by her right hand.

"Torrie I don't know about this I mean we just got engaged last night."Maria said to her best friend.

Trish looked at Maria grabbed her left hand and said"Haven't you heard the saying luck favors the prepared?"

Maria looked at her and said"Well yeah,but still I mean we still haven't even had sex yet."

Trish's jaw dropped as she looked at her"You haven't had sex and y...yo...you haven't had sex yet?"

Maria smiled at her and said"Um no I'm still a virgin and we decided not to have sex until we're married."

Trish's eyes began to twitch as she said"You've been dating for six months and you haven''t had sex?"

Beth who picked up on how Trish was acting piped up and said"Stand back she's gonna blow."

Trish looked at her and said"Well that's weird me and Jericho had sex on our fourth date and we got engaged three weeks later."

"Oh come on Trish it's not that weird me and Billy didn't do it till we were engaged."Torrie said

"The only time me and Chris did it was when we were both piss drunk during Mardi Gras."Beth said as she began to walk ahead to Victoria Secrets and was followed by the girls.

"Well we've just decided to wait and I really want to."Maria said softly.

"Oh honey Trish was just teasing you and you weren't you Trish?"Torrie said

"Of course I was."Trish said as she wrapped her arm around Maria.

"Well as touching as this is how about we go inside?"Beth said with a smirk

"Ok ok I'll 'look' inside, but I'm not promising to buy anything."Maria said having finally given into her friends.

With that said the girls went inside the store.

**At Starbucks with Candice and Victoria...**

Candace smiled as Victoria walked in.

"Hey doll."Victoria said as she planted a kiss on Candice's cheek.

"Hey girl."Candace said with a smile.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"Victoria asked

"Well I was gonna ask you know how Summerslam is in one month?"Candice asked as she took a sip of her vanilla lattee.

"Well yeah what about it?"the raven haired woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking about a three way battle royal the winner gets a title shot."Candice said with a sly smirk.

"Ok Candie you know you could just told me that on the phone."Victoria told her

"Vicky you didn't let me finish it will be me and you versus that bitch Maria."Candice said witha large grin

"Ok I'm in."Victoria said

"Well before that we are gonna make her life on RAW a living hell do you know what that bitch did?"Candice asked with anger

"What?"Victoria questioned

"She stole Carlito from me I had him eating out of my hand and then that idiot showed up and suddenly he's more interested in her he even PROPOSED TO THAT BITCH!"Candice said as she slammed her fists down on the table.

"Candie honey calm down."Victoria said as she put her hand on Candice's shoulder.

"I don't wanna calm down I wanna kill that bitch!"Candice said

"Well honey just calm down and breathe."Victoria said

Candice looked at her and said"we're not stopping there I found out where that skank is going tonight and tonight we are gonna put her through so much pain she'll wish she were frickin dead!"Candice said as she stood up.

"Meet me at Costa Dance tonight at 7:15 I'll tell you everything else there."Candice said not giving Victoria a chance to answer as she walked out the door.

**Later in Maria's Hotel Room...**

Maria had a great time shopping with the girls.She had just gotten back to her room and decided to take another shower and change.After the shower Maira was picking out what she was gonna wear when there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on!"Maria yelled as she slipped on a white robe and opened the door and was shocked by what she saw.There was a vase full of black roses that smelled horrible and attached was a white card.Maria picked up the card and it

_You're gonna pay for what you did_

_You are gonna pay for what you did_

_You're going to suffer_

_You are going to suffer_

_He doesn't really love you it's me he wants_

_He does not really love you it's me he wants_

_Sincerly_

_The person that's going to fuck you up_

Maria gasped as she looked at the card and read it over and over again.

_Who would do this?_

Of course there were girls that didn't like,but none of them would do this ...Would they?

Maria kept reading the card then looked down at the roses and picked them up.The smell was awful and it brought tears to her eyes.She took the vase and the card with her as she made her way to the Hotel dumpster which she threw the card and vase into.She made her way back to her room and after washing her three times she decided not to tell Carlito or the others about this and went to change her clothes.Maria decided on a black halter top with gold trim and a black skirt with a gold sash. Maria had just finished applyling mascara and putting on black heels when there was a knock at the door.

Maria was alittle frightened and said"Um.. who is it"

"It's me baby are you ready?"asked the voice of Carlito

Breathing a sigh of relief Maria said"Yeah hang on let me get my purse."

"Ok"Carlito replied

Maria grabbed her purse turned out all of the lights then rushed to the door to be greeted by her fiance'.

Carlito looked at her and said"Wow you look wonderful!"

Maria blushed and looked at him in a yellow polo and jeans and said"Well thank you and so do you."

Carlito grinned at Maria and took her hand and led her to the car on the way he asked"Do you smell that?"

Maria looked at him and said"No."

Carlito didn't mention it again and in no time they were sitting at a table with all of their friends at 'Costa Dance'.

The night was spent dancing and partying until finally Maria excused herself to go to the bathrrom.After using the facilities Maria was washing her hands when she heard"Excuse me are you Maria Kanellis?"Maria turned around to see somebody dressed in a black sweater,black pants, and black ski mask."What are yo..."Maria didn't get a chance to answer as she was suddenly being chocked from behind by some type of wire.Maria gasped and struggled to get free but it useless and in a few moments Maria's world went dark.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hey guys I got some more great reviews so I just had to write this chapter!Candice is doing everything in her power to hurt Maria.It seems to be working.What happened to Maria?Well you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter.Oh and just to clear things up Trish is married to Chris Jericho,Beth is dating Chris Masters,and Torrie is married to Billy kidman/Peter Gruner.Oh and Maria's mystery trainer may make his grand entrance in the next chapter.What did you guys think of this chapter plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone!

**Now and Then chapter 5**

_Where the hell is she?_

Torrie thought to herself as she sipped on her Corona.

_That's it I'm gonna go find her_

Torrie leaned over the table and said to Trish"Hey I'm gonna go look for for Maria ok."

Trish looked at her and said"I'll go with you I was getting kinda worried myself."

After telling their spouses what they were going to do Trish and Torrie headed to the back of the club where the bathrooms were located.

"Ria honey are you in here?"Torrie asked as they entered the bathroom.Looking around she noticed blood on the floor by the sinks.

"Trish oh my god look at the blood!"Torrie said as she got closer and looked around and then screamed when she saw what was in the third stall."OH MY GOD MARIA!"Torrie screamed she ran into the stall."Torrie I'll go get help."Trish said as she ran out the door.

Torrie looked at Maria's body both her top and bottom lips were busted ,her face was swollen and cut in various places,her clothes were ripped,she had a great deal of bruises,and there was blood all over her.

_Oh God Maria please God please wake up_

Tears formed in Torrie's eyes and she looked at Maria."Maria honey wake up please I need you to wake up!"she pleaded.Just then Carlito blew through the door and yelled"Maria!"Torrie looked up and said"Carlito we're in the thrid stall!"Carlito rushed over and looked at Maria and said"Who fuck did this to her?"Torrie shook her head as she handed Maria to Carlito and said"I don't know,but we need to get her to the hospital NOW!"Carlito shook his head in agreement and headed out the door with a badly hurt Maria in his arms.

_God if I ever find out who did this to her I swear I WILL KILL THEM!_

Torrie thought as she stood up and made her way through the club to follow Carlito.

**Meanwhile in a car speeding far far away...**

Candice cackled at what she had just done."Vicky that was awesome that should teach that bitch alittle something about stealing my man!"Candice said.Victoria who was currently driving sighed as she said"Whatever you say Candice."Candice didn't seem to even acknowledge her comment and continued on and on.While Candice yacked on about how pretty was and how Carlito was blind to choose Maria over her Victoria thought herself

_I can't believe I just did that I mean yeah Maria is a bit annoying but she didn't really deserve that_

Victoria continued to thin kto herself and Candice continued to talk about herself as the two women sped off.

**In the Hospital...**

Carlito barged through the ER as he carried Maria"Hey we need some help over here my fiance's been hurt!"He barked to the nurse on staff.A very short nurse came over with two other nurses and were followed by two large nurses aids who were wheeling a gurney.One of the nurses motioned for Carlito to place Maria on the gurney which he did.The short nurse looked at Carlito and said"What's her name and what happened?"Carlito looked at the women and said"Her name is Maria Kanellis and we found her like that in the bathroom of a club please you've gotta do something she's my fiance'!"The nurse put her hand on Carlito's shoulder and said"Ok sir we will,but we are going to need some information on her like insurance or..."The nurse was interupted by Torrie who said"Oh it might be in her purse it's in my car I'll go look!"With that torrie dashed back to the parking lot.The nurse motioned for a much younger red headed nurse to come closer.The red headed nurse motioned for Carlito and the gang to follow her to the lobby.The nurse was writing things down on her clipboard when Torrie walked back in with Maria's purse which she handed to the nurse.The nurse took out Maria's wallet and copied down all of the information she needed then stood up looked at the group and said"Don't worry your friend is in good hands this a top medical facility I'll just go process this and then I'll go get an update on her ok?"The group nodded and she walked away to her station.

Beth turned to the group and said"Who would want to do this to Maria?"

Torrie shook her head and said"I don't know,but if I ever find the creeps they're dead."

Trish nodded and said"Ditto."

Carlito had his head in his hands when Masters went up him his placed a hand on his shoulder and"She'll be ok dude i'm sure of it."

Carlito shook his head and said"yeah but what if she isn't what if something goes wron..."Carlito was interupted by Torrie who stood up with tears in her eyes and said"She's gonna be ok because if thats what we think that then she'll think that and she'll get better Maria is only as strong as the people who care about her so we have to be strong for her!"

Billy wrapped his arms around Torrie who began to sob and say"God she's my best friend I can't do this without her please let her be ok."

**One Half Hour Later**

The red headed nruse came back walked over to the group and said"Well she has some cuts and bruises we sewed up her lips and she has a mild concussion and has been blacking out for a few minutes alot she seems to have some amnesia regarding the entire incident and doesn't remember much about today and she's vomiting,but thats nomal during a concussion so we're going to keep her here overnight for observation."Everybody began to shake their head when Carlito spoke"So she's gonna be ok right I mean she'll be back to normal soon?"The nurse shook her head and said"Yes she should be we have done tests so she's going to be back to normal in no time we did move her into a room and she's awake now if anybody wants to see her."Carlito decided to go first and was given directions by the nurse to hwere her room was.

Torrie looked at everybody and said"Well I'll go call Vice and Maria's parents."

However before Torrie could go the nurse turned back around and said"Oh I forgot to tell you we have alerted the authorities about this attack they should be here soon to ask Miss Kanellis some questions."

Torrie shook her head in understanding and after the nurse left she walked over to the phone aread and began calling people.

**In Maria's Hospital Room...**

Carlito walked into Maria's room and just starred at her,there she was swollen and bandaged up.He walked over to her and gently stroked her hand as she woke p and turned to him and said"Carly?"Carlito smiled at the nickname she had given him and said"Yeah baby I'm here listen don't try to talk to much you might hurt yourself."Maria nodded and stayed silent for a while when after about five minutes Carlito kissed her forehead and said"Baby I'm going to go and let Torrie come in here ok everybody wants to see you ok?"Maria nodded as carlito kissed her again and walked out of the door.However before he boarded the elevator Carlito took out his cell phone dialed a number and said"Hey Candie you wanna hook up tonight?"

Candice smiled and said"Of course baby when do you want me?"

"My room fifthteen minutes."Carlito said

"Ok baby looking forward to it."Candice then hung up.

**With Torrie...**

Torrie had just finished calling Maria's parents and Vince,both were worried or at least Maria's parents were.Torrie then dialed another number and waited until she heard an answer and said"Hey it's Torrie."

"Hey what's up?"a male voice replied

"Um I'm here at a hospital some assholes beat the crap out of Maria."Torrie said

"Holy shit is she ok?"the man asked

"Yeah she doing ok she has a concussion and thats about it the're going to keep her overnight and stuff, but she should be ok tomarrow."Torrie replied

"Oh thank god at least it wasn't to serious."the man said

"Yeah well I'm glad to oh Maria can't wait to meet you."Torrie said with a smile

"Well I can't wait to meet her any friend of yours is a friend of mine."the said with a chuckle.

Torrie laughed and said"Well I guess I better go I'll talk to you late Tito."

Tito smiled and said"I'll talk to you later Torrie."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Well there you have it folks the trainer's name is Tito and he used to work for TNA and sorta works for the UFC.Carlito is so heartless sleeping with a slut while his fiance' is in the hospital.Candice MUST DIE LoL.Well what did yall think?Plz review I got some great reviews from the last couple of chapters and I just wanted to say thanks you guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone!

**Now and Then Chapter 6**

"Well Miss Kanellis you seems to be doing much better ,now I've written you a perscription for the head and facial pain ,the swelling should go down in a couple of days and your stiches should be ready to come out in alittle over a week ok?"the doctor said to Maria

Maria nodded and attempted to smile.

_God this frickin sucks...Carlito should be her soon though and then I can go back to my room _

Maria thought to herself as she waited for the doctor to finish,and when he finally left she couldn't stop herself as she sat on her hospital bed and cried.

_God why did this happen to me I mean finally my life was going right_

Maria grabbed a nearby box of Kleenex and wiped her eyes,but it was useless as more tears came and fell down her cheeks.She leaned back on the bed and sobbed and would eventually cry herself to sleep.

**With Carlito in his Hotel Room...**

Carlito yawned as he raised his head up from his pillows.

_What was I supposed to do today...Oh shit I was supposed to go Maria dammit now I'm screwed_

Carlito groaned which caused his 'partner' to stir and say"Carly baby what's wrong?"

Carlito looked at her and said"I was supposed to go pick up Maria and now I'm late and don't call me Carly."

Candice looked at him with real slutty puppy dog eyes and said"Oh I'm sorry baby why don't you get a friend of hers to pick Maria up?"

_Now there's an idea that might actually work_

Carlito grabbed his cell phone and dialed Torrie's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"Torrie asked

"Hey Tor it's Carlito."Carlito said as Candice beagn to stroke his chest.

"Oh hey Carlito are you about to go get Maria?"Torrie asked as she beagn to brush her hair.

"Uh that's kinda why I called see someone I was close to died today and I need to go see their family"Carlito lied as Candice began to place her hands all over his body.

"Oh I'm so sorry Carlito do you need me to go and pick up Maria?"Torrie asked

"Um yeah you don't mind do you I mean if it's any trouble.."Carlito was interrupted by Torrie

"Oh it's no trouble you know that I'll go pick her up right now ok."Torrie said

"Ok oh and tell Maria I'm really sorry and that if she's feeling up to it I'll take her out tonight ok?"Carlito asked

"Ok talk to you later Carlito bye."Torrie said

"Bye."Carliot said and hung up.

_Well that was easy_

Carlito thought to himself as he leaned over Candice and said"Now I think it's time we finished what you started."

**With Torrie...**

Torrie sighed as she clicked her phone shut.

_Well I better get ready_

Torrie had been wearing a tank top and her panties,but decided not to 'dress up',so she grabbed a velvet pink track suit and some matching flip flops and was out the door.On her way to her car she met up with Trish who decided to tag along with Torrie.However before they got into Torrie's car Torrie looked over at Trish and said"Hey isn't that Candice's car?"

Trish looked at the car she was pointing to which happened to be a yellow Thunderbird and said"Well it looks like hers,but Torrie how would you know?"

Torrie looked at her and said"Do anybody else that would have a bumper sticker that reads'So many men so little time'?"

Trish laughed and said"Guess not,but I thought they always booked the heel superstars in another hotle than the face superstars."

"They do wonder why that hoe is here."Torrie said as she got into the car.

Trish laughed again as she climed into Torries car and said"Well I don't what she's doing here,but as long as she isn't causing trouble I don't care."

Torrie started up the car and said"Yeah I guess your right."

With that the two ladies sped off to the hospital.

**Forty-Five minutes later with Torrie**

_I'm so glad Maria is back here in the hotel_

Torrie thought to herself as she walked out of Maria's room.Torrie however couldn't shake seeing Candice's car outside.

_That was just weird why would Candice be here_

Torrie was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familliar annoying female voice.

_That's Candice's voice_

Torrie walked towards the end of the hall where Candice's voice was coming from,and listened in on Candice's conversation.

"Listen Vicky I know your upset,but don't worry that bitch got what she deserved and I just got out of Carlito's room we've been together all day and night."

_That bastard I trusted him Maria trusted oh he's gonna pay and so is she_

Torrie thought as she walked down the stairs to see Candice talking on her cell phone with her back facing the stairs that Torrie was standing on.Torrie walked slowly down to Candice got right behind her and said"Hey Bitch!"and when Candice turned around she was meet with Torrie's fist.

**End of Chapter 6**

**So what did you guys think?I've waited a while because I'm making up two other stories'Fixated on you' which is a love story about Jillian and Randy and I'm also making a DX fic YAY!Torrie's mad as hell and she's not gonna take what Candice and Carlito have done to Maria lightly.A cat fight will ensue in the next chapter along with the appearance of Maria's trainer.Plz review!Oh and just to clarify Torrie only currently knows that Candice is having a affair with Carlito.**


End file.
